Strength
by Xuey
Summary: [STAN X LEON, SHOUNEN AI] Leon's painful reminiscing, and Stan's remedy for it. Everyone needs a bit of affection from time to time...


"Strength"  
Stan Aileron x Leon Magnus  
Angst, Romance, Fluff  
PG to PG-13  
By Xuey

-

A/N: Shounen-ai / yaoi bashing comments will be fucked from behind.

-

Stan always had women fawning over him whenever they went to a different area. It didn't matter where or when, he was a total magnet, and women would be at their knees for him. It was a different story for Leon though—he always looked as if like a girl. He never liked that. No, he hated that, he detested the thought by all means. But, that's drifting off topic. Leon was always… angered, whenever Stan was being showered in gifts from these women. Sure, Stan could only nod, blush, and scratch his head nervously, but all Leon could do was stand while it all happened. Phillia and Rutee went to go get them rooms in an inn for the night, since it was getting dark.

Leon didn't know what to feel whenever that happened… angry? Somewhat…

Hurt? No…

Annoyed? Perhaps.

Jealous?

…

…of course not.

Leon Magnus could never be jealous of that blockheaded soldier that uses his head (literally) in battle, rather than brains. He wasn't jealous of the guy that received gifts all the time, from women that showered him… in affection.

In love.

Well, that may have been a strong word to use.

Leon couldn't help think about how it felt to be loved, though.

Of course… how could he?

His father was this psycho that tried controlling every course his life took. Definitely not… "lovable." It somewhat made Leon nauseous to mention "love" and his father in the same sentence.

Marian was just a maid. In truth… she was a cheap replacement of his genuine mother. There was really… nothing more to it. Sure, he had feelings for Marian at one point or another… but reality strikes like an axe—hard to think of and painful to accept.

But, of course, Leon wasn't jealous. Not one little bit.

"'Ey, Leon!"

Leon's thoughts were rudely cut off when Stan smacked his back and almost toppled him.

"Stan, you idiot! Don't you have any manners? I almost fell over!"

"Ehe, sorry Leon!"

Leon began tapping his foot, losing patience at Stan's crowd of fangirls.

Quickly snatching Stan's wrist, he dragged him towards the inn they were going to stay the night in.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Leon! Hey, that hurts you know!"

Stan took back his wrist and rubbed it.

Leon felt like he was going to have a kick a swordsman in the head if Stan didn't keep walking, the he could practically hear all the village girls behind him.

Leon sighed and didn't really care if the fangirls molested Stan. However the very thought made him tense—just a little.

"Just hurry up, your fangirl army is catching up—"

"—are you jealous, Leon?"

Leon gasped.

"I'm not JEALOUS!"

Leon looked like a little ball of rage, ready to go off on Stan.

Leon couldn't be jealous, just because Stan was always loved, and he wasn't, doesn't mean that he was jealous. Just because Stan always got all these gifts from girls that always loved him, doesn't mean that he wanted any affection of any sort. Just because Marian was a cheap copy and his father was just a downright bastard doesn't mean—doesn't mean…

"HEEEEEEY STAN!"

"Eh?! Milly?! How the—"

There was a very awkward silence when Milly just popped out of a random tree, and started to kiss Stan.

On the lips.

He saw her tongue enter Stan's mouth, making noises that made hairs on Leon's back stand up.

Leon didn't really know what to do, it was like he was frozen right in his tracks, or his feet had been bolted down to the road, but he just couldn't move. The only things that moved were his eyeballs that were seeing the sight of Milly eating Stan's face out.

A part of him wanted to knock Milly dead and rip out her bowels to feed to a buusagi, but another part, a small, tiny part of him wanted to know what it felt like…

…to be loved.

…to receive true affection.

After what seemed like hours, mouths parted, leaving Stan speechless.

"Uh. Hi, Milly."

Stan licked his lips.

"Tastes like peaches."

Frustrated and confused, he whipped his cape around and started to march towards the inn. The sun had set, and surroundings started to envelop into night.

Leon heard footsteps trodding behind him.

"H-Hey! Leon! Wait up! Hey, why'd you leave like that?"

"Because I think your stupidity would be contagious if I stayed any longer."

Leon started to walk faster when Stan grabbed his hand.

"Hey, sorry if that was… er… strange. She came out of the TREES!"

"Yeah well you—"

Leon was at a loss for words, he didn't know how to react to the situation at all.

"…Sorry."

"It's fine… let's just go before the inn gives away our rooms. I can't see the road very well anymore."

Time felt like it gone slower, and it felt like miles before they would reach the inn. There was a long silence, before Stan spoke.

"Leon… didn't you have like… a crush when you were little or something? Er, if I can ask."

Leon hesitated.

"No."

"Oh…"

The silence continued, all that could be heard was footsteps.

Leon felt a blanket of guilt now, he had made the happy-of-all-swordsmen, sad. He deserved it though! That was uncalled for!

Suddenly, Leon had arms wrap around him.

It was Stan.

"Stan—! What're yo—"

Stan's voice lowered to a whisper.

"Don't lock me out."

The heat that pulsated from Stan's arms made Leon feel… protected. Like Stan was someone he could depend on, someone that would always be there.

All Leon could do was stand there, tensed and unknowing of what would happen next. But he didn't want the arms around him to leave, he didn't want his protector to go away.

For a moment he felt…

However, as Stan always does, he abruptly pulled his arm behind one of the trees that surrounded the village.

"Stan! Jeez, what're you—"

The position was awkward, Leon's back was to the trunk of the tree, while Stan was but inches away from his face.

Stan lightly rested his head on Leon's shoulder and whispered into Leon's ear, some words too low to be audible.

"…be there. I promise."

Leon's eyes widened, as if something had pricked him inside. It was a strange sensation. Stan removed his head from his shoulder and set his lips on Leon's.

Leon felt… good.

The tongue that ran across his lips soon entered his own mouth, exploring every crevice and gap, running over teeth and then with his own tongue.

Leon's heartbeat became audible in his ears as he felt his legs give out under him, with the only support being Stan's arm around his waist. Leon was too preoccupied to care, too frustrated and hungry to stop.

The intended quick, chaste kiss soon began to produce sounds from Stan's throat, a low, seductive growl that had Leon latch onto Stan's neck.

Leon felt heat and sparks rise along his spine, the warmth sparking to the rest of his body, to his fingertips that ran through Stan's golden locks.

The whole experience was almost too much for Leon to bear, as he felt like melting onto Stan, their connection being too static and pleasuring, as Stan stared at Leon's eyes, which had seemed a haze of lust and pleasure.

For what seemed like, truly, an eternity, Stan broke the kiss, and stared at Leon. He was gasping for breath, latching onto Stan.

Stan set Leon onto the grass, waiting for his pants to become evened breaths, they both sat there.

Stan's arms were around Leon's, while Leon sighed in content, using Stan's chest as a pillow, and slowly falling into deep sleep.

Leon whispered in Stan's ear.

"…thank you."

-

– A F T E R W A R D S –

-

The first thing Leon noticed was a weight on his arm.

Opening his eyes, he saw sunlight fall from a window.

"Eugh… too bright…"

Leon shifted his eyes to then notice a flash of blonde.

His arm was being used as a pillow, by Stan.

As Leon fully was awake, he replayed yesterday's events in a matter of seconds in his mind, and a blush crept to his cheeks.

Stan huddled closer in his sleep, taking his other arm around Leon's waist and pulled him closer.

"Eek!"

Leon held his breath.

Well, their clothes were still on…

He stared at the sleeping face of Stan. It was so much more peaceful and soft than the clumsy fool look that was usually printed on his face.

Leon sighed, and closed his eyes.

…he was feeling tired anyway.

"Hey, Stan… we've got to go now. Oh, do you know where Leon is? He's not in his room—EEEEEH?!"

Rutee quickly dropped the tray that held Stan's breakfast.

"AH! RUTEE, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE—"

Stan wrinkled his face at the yelling, and pulled Leon even closer, resting his face into the nape of his neck. The warm breath that came from Stan's mouth made Leon squeak.

-

A/N: Regarding the afterwards part, they did NOT sleep outside (wow, that would be awkward, having people pool around you, noticing you've got a Leon in your arms). What Stan did was, after Leon fell asleep, he carried him (bride-style!) into the inn. Since he was too tired to carry him to Leon's room, he carried him to his own room, and just fell asleep there. x3


End file.
